Tendre moment
by Marsupi
Summary: Pourquoi Ron est si jaloux pendant l'année de la coupe du feu ? Son amie se fait des idées. Slash. Ron x Viktor


Auteur : Supi

Titre : Tendre moment.

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je les aient justes empruntés le temps d'écrire cette fanfic.

Note : Depuis que j'ai vu le fanart de Gâ-L ''Tendre moment'' je voulais absolument écrire cette tendresse qui est tellement bien transcrit sur leur visage.

Note bis : Pour le version avec lemon faut allé sur mon site Dreamslash. Vous pourrez y acceder a partir du lien de mon profil.

**Tendre Moment**

****

****

Malgré le froid qui régnait depuis des jours, Ron Weasley s'était couché en dessous des gradins du stade de Quidditch. La première tâche commencerais le lendemain et avait très peur pour son ami Harry même s'il ne s'était plus parler depuis que le nom du Survivant avait jailli de la coupe.

Cela lui faisait mal, que son supposé meilleur ami ne le mette pas dans la confidence. Il aurait voulu lui aussi être fier d'avoir pu berner un des magiciens les plus puissant.

Les bras sous sa tête et les yeux fermé il voulait que le temps s'arrête à l'instant, l'image de Krum derrière ses paupières. Il se rappelait encore de ses frères et sœur plaisantant à la finale de la coupe de Quidditch. Etait il vraiment fan du joueur ou amoureux ? Alors qu'il se releva un peu pour secouer sa tête, il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta de respirer brusquement et ne bougeât plus. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un vienne le déranger maintenant.

Apparemment les dieux antiques ne l'entendirent pas prier car il une voix rauque retentit un peu plus loin.

"Ron ?"

Il ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait opté pour la fuite sans réponse ou resté ?

"Oh, c'est toi Viktor."

"Que fait tu ici, tout seul ?"

Le joueur Bulgare s'approcha et s'assit près de Ron.

"Rien."

Le silence s'installa. Viktor se coucha ne se préoccupant plus de celui qui était à côté de lui.

Ron ne voulais vraiment pas partir, alors il remonta ses genoux pour croiser ses bras et y poser sa tête.

Le brun le vit fermé les yeux doucement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron s'était endormi. Combien de temps il n'en savait rien mais le cauchemar, même bref, ne le rassuré pas sur la Tâche que les concourant devait surmonter le lendemain.

Soudain un vent plus glacial que les autres s'enfourna en dessous des gradins le faisant frissonné et il se maudit pour se montrer si fragile devant lui.

Il senti quelque chose se posait sur ses épaules et un corps se colla contre son dos.

Il frissonna mais cette fois ci il n'eut pas froid.

"Tu as froid, tu devrais peut être rentré."

Oui, peut être.

"Hm…"

Malgré la proximité de ce corps chaud, il voulu être dans sa chambre au chaud, a l'abri de cette bêtise qu'il allait commettre.

Il se tourna un peu et la cape du bulgare glissa sur le sol en un froissement presque silencieux. Ses yeux fut attiré par les lèvres charnues qu'il embrassa légèrement, baiser fugace qui allait être le seul.

Il allait se lever quand il fut attiré brusquement contre une poitrine musclée par la pratique du sport.

Ron ferma les yeux et entendit un soupir de satisfaction quitter les lèvres douces juste sur son front.

Ils restèrent là, dans les bras de l'autre profitant du moment qu'il leur était donné.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La bonne humeur, dont il était imprégné au réveil, s'en alla aussi vite qu'il compris que le lit était vide à côté de lui. Soupirant, il s'assit et regarda autours de lui. La certitude de s'être fait avoir s'insinua dans ses veines formant une boule dans son estomac.

Que je peu être con des fois!

Pendant qu'il s'habiller, ses yeux commencèrentà piqué et une larme tomba sur son tee-shirt. C'était une des raisons aux quelles ils s'étaient toujours accroché pour ne pas tombé amoureux. Maintenant il devait trouver des arguments pour ne pas pleurer et ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Il monta à la tour des Gryffondor et se changeât avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

Un instant après Viktor rentrait dans la chambre avec un plateau garni de deux petits déjeuners.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plus les jours passé, plus il avait mal de voir Viktor se pavané devant tellement de filles alors que lui n'avait pas pu l'approché pour lui demander des explications de sa fuite. Il n'acceptais plus personne autours de lui, c'est à peine si son ami Harry pouvais lui parler.

Mais le soir du bal il craqua en voyant Hermione au bras de Viktor.

Plus tard dans la soirée Hermione arriva vers eux, un sourire immense scotché aux lèvres. Et s'assit à coté d'Harry.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud."

Ron se pencha un peu pour la voir.

"Viktor est allé chercher des boissons. Vous vous joignez à nous ?"

"Non, on veux pas se joindre à toi et à … Viktor."

"Y a quelqu'un qui t'as cassé ta baguette ?"

"Il est à Durmstrang. Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi."

"L'ennemi ? Qui voulais un autographe de lui ? Et puis je te signale que le but de ce tournoi c'est la coopération magique internationale. Se faire des amis."

Devait-il lui dire ? Lui raconter comme il s'était fait berner comme un débutant ?

"Ce qu'il veut, c'est bien plus qu'une relation amicale."

Hermione l'avait cherché ! Il ne souhaitait pas le dire de cette façon mais la jeune fille refusait de comprendre.

Il la vit partir et hésité un moment, il n'avait pas la force de la retenir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione et Ron sortaient de la Grande salle.

"Il se sert de toi."

"Mais ça va pas ? Et de toute façon je peu me défendre."

"J'en doute, il est bien trop vieux."

"Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je pense."

"Tu connais la solution, non ?"

"J't'écoute."

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux bas des escaliers et Hermione fit face à Ron.

"La prochaine fois trouves le courage de m'inviter avant que quelqu'un le fasse et pas parce que tu n'as personne d'autre."

"Mais ça… Ca n'à vraiment aucun rapport, t'a rien compris."

Il était désespérer, jaloux et il avait mal. Comment ne pouvait-t-elle ne rien voir ? Etait il si peu insignifiant pour son amie qu'elle n'avait pas saisi qu'il était jaloux d'elle et non pas de Viktor ?

Ron vu Harry par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Harry ?"

Elle se tourna et cria contre lui.

"Où était tu ?"

Harry essaya de répondre comme il put mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Peu importe. Montez vous coucher tout les deux."

Il partit rejoindre le rouquin et ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, Hermione derrière eux cria encore.

"Ron tu as tout gâché."

Celui-ci fit comme s'il avait rien entendu et soupira.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il se tourna vers Harry et s'arrêtèrent.

"On s'est disputé à cause de Krum."

"Oh."

Harry le pris un moment dans les bras et lui souris avant de monter dans leur dortoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron s'était installé dans la bibliothèque et essayé de lire un livre quelconque. Pas qu'il en avais besoin mais il avait trouver ce coin tranquille et devais se servir du livre comme mobil de sa présence entre ces étagères.

Le départ pour Fleur et Viktor fut quelques jours avant, bientôt ça serais à son tour de quitter Poudlard pour les grandes vacances.

"Ah tu es là. Je te cherchais."

Hermione s'assis à côté de lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu veut ?"

Malgré leur amitié il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien vu des tourments qu'il vivait jour après jour. Une enveloppe apparut devant ses yeux.

"Viktor m'a demandé de te la donnée."

Le regard interrogatif de son ami la fit parler.

"Viktor et moi sommes devenus…

"C'est bon tu n'a pas à te justifier !" Le coupa sèchement Ron

"…amis."

Elle sourit doucement.

"Oh."

"Oui, tu peu en être étonné. Au début nous ne parlions pas, comme je l'avais dit à Harry, il ne faisais que me regarder étudier. Mais un matin il est venu me voir et m'avoua être amoureux."

Elle regarda son ami pour voir sa réaction. Il caressait légèrement le morceau de parchemin.

"C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à se confier peu à peu. Il ne m'a rien dit de concret, comme un nom par exemple, mais tu connais mon pouvoir de déduction, n'est ce pas ?"

Ils rirent doucement avant de plongeais un instant dans le silence.

"La suite, je pense, que tu la trouveras dedans."

Elle fit un geste du menton vers l'enveloppe.

"Bon… Je vais te laisser."

Elle embrassa son ami sur la joue et un regard chocolat la suivie tandis qu'elle marchait vers la sortie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre et déplia doucement le morceau de parchemin. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit.

_Chaudron baveur. 23 août. 15 heures. _

**FIN**

Voilà, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai cette histoire en tête que je suis presque triste de l'avoir finie. Si j'en ai le courage, je ferais une suite mais je ne promets rien .


End file.
